Shu we mi
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: Ducky has a small dilemma - and turns to Gibbs to help him solve it. A NON-ANGSTY Verity & Elflordsmistress collab.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Note:**

We've managed to lose count of which number this is in the series. However, we are pleased to announce that there will be no angst in this one. It's just a bit of fluff really. Ellie has one chapter left on _Agent of Death_, and Verity has just finished an angsty oneshot. So enough angst for the time being. We hope you will enjoy this.

The title is a _Native American Indian_ legend – it will become clear why we chose it by the end of the first chapter. Sadly the system is not permitting us to put the hyphens in. It should read **_Shu-we-mi_.**

V & E

_____________________________________

"You wanted to see me Duck?"

Gibbs breezed into Autopsy, the usual paper cup of coffee stuck firmly in his hand.

Ducky looked up from one of the autopsy tables as Palmer flinched. His usual reaction to Gibbs entering the suite.

The medical examiner hid a grin as he pulled off his gloves.

"Ah, Jethro. Yes, I'm afraid I need a favour."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Name it .." he said

"Well, I asked Mr Palmer, but he doesn't have a lot of experience yet. I asked Tony, who said I should get something from _Victoria's Secrets_. I'd rather stay away from that; not least because she shares mother's name, whoever _she_ may be. I asked Ziva, who said that my idea constricted the movement of a killing blow and she didn't understand why women thought it a necessity. And I asked Abby - who suggested a dog collar. I'm afraid you are the only one left."

Ducky turned around to press the button on his kettle and Gibbs smiled.

"You value my opinion that much that you ask me last, Duck?"

Ducky let out a small laugh.

"Oh no, I suspect you will know _exactly_ what to do. I just wasn't sure if you would want to help."

Gibbs threw his coffee cup into the waste bin.

"You gonna ask me anytime this century?" he asked with a smirk.

The kettle clicked behind him and Ducky poured water into the waiting cup.

"I need help buying jewellery." Ducky said, stirring his tea. Gibbs raised an eyebrow again. "And no, Jethro, it isn't for me."

"You been keeping secrets from me again?"

Ducky laughed again.

"No. This is for a lady friend. And not _that_ kind of lady friend either. It's for my mother masseuse. Well .. and mine actually" he said fondly.

"Why are you buying a present for your masseuse, Duck? She that good?"

Ducky pointed his teaspoon at him.

"You, my friend, have been spending too much time around young Anthony." He poured milk into the mug and put the teaspoon down. "It's her birthday in two days and yes, she is _that good_."

"What makes you think I would have any idea what to buy? My track record with women is ... _not good_."

"To say the least Jethro. But you have had ... _experience_ with red heads."

Gibbs stared at him and waited for him to continue.

"It's the skin tone. And the hair. What goes well with that? I want to stay away from black. I want to get her something ... special. Lord knows she deserves it."

"Made one of them a flower out of a shell casing once" Gibbs offered - struggling to remember which one of them it had been for. "Didn't look good."

"Well yes, Jethro. Rule of thumb says that redheads should wear silver – not copper or gold or anything along those colour schemes. But I wanted to get her something with a bit of allure. Something handcrafted. Something semi-precious."

Gibbs dug into his memories.

"Diane had a necklace she liked. Something ... blue."

"Lapis?" Ducky offered, trying to imagine the colour on his giftee.

"Nah .." Gibbs said wracking his brain. "Different shade. I remember it was a single strand of oval beads. I always thought it would have looked better in a double strand."

Ducky stepped over to the computer and ran a search for blue gemstones.

"Any of these?" he asked as images popped up on the screen.

Gibbs looked them over.

"This" he said, placing his finger over one of them.

"_Turquoise_" Ducky said as he clicked on the link and started to read. "Turquoise is sacred to both Native American and oriental traditions. It is associated with the sky, and bringing sky energy to earth. It can help promote honest and clear communication from the heart. It is also said to protect against pollution in the environment, and to bring abundance. Turquoise can also help speed the healing process, and is known as a master healer stone. It is very powerful for grounding and protection."

He looked up at Gibbs with a smile.

"Well ..." he said. "I do believe there is no longer a dilemma. Turquoise it is."

____________________________

**Authors' Note ii:**

Legend has it that the people danced and rejoiced when the rains came. Their tears of joy mixed with the rain and seeped into Mother Earth to become the _sky stone_ - turquoise.


	2. Chapter 2

Ducky rolled his shoulders, a faint cramp from leaning over dead bodies causing a dull ache in the back of his neck.

He pulled his coat off the pegs and shrugged it on just as Palmer walked through the doors, wheeling a gurney.

"This one's for us, Dr Mallard" he announced.

Another two bodies followed him.

"And those too."

Ducky sighed. By the looks of it like his night was going to be spent looking over yet more dead bodies.

"Give me a minute Mr. Palmer. Get started on that one."

He indicated one of the cadavers and grabbed a box from his desk before walking out of autopsy.

The bullpen was quiet when he entered; only a few desk lights illuminated the room. He walked swiftly over to Gibbs's area.

Gibbs looked up from a folder as he approached.

"Duck ..." he greeted.

Ducky sighed.

"Jethro."

He looked round the area.

"You the only one here?" he asked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, not answering the obvious question.

"You need something?"

"Ah...yes. Could you do an old a friend a favour?"

"Another one?" his friend replied with an easy smile. "Gonna have to start charging you, Duck."

Ducky placed the box on Gibbs's desk.

"That what I think it is?"

His colleague nodded.

"I've just inherited three bodies. Anderson's case. I would have asked Ziva, but I see she has left early for once. And the birthday is today."

Gibbs could hear the regret in his voice.

"You leaving me till last again, Duck?" he asked, giving the box a small shake.

Ducky pulled it out of his hands.

"You wouldn't want me to beg" he said, handing the box back.

Gibbs looked down at it, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was planning to work on the boat tonight."

An amused look flickered across the older man's face and he once again took the box.

"Yes, well, that is probably for the best. I know how it is with you and redheads, Jethro."

Ducky made to walk out and Gibbs stood

"You playing me Ducky?" he asked.

"No, my friend. Just thought I would spare _you_ another marriage. And _myself_ another ruined friendship."

He smiled at Gibbs who let out a small laugh.

"Or both" Ducky added as an afterthought.

Gibbs leant forward and grabbed the box from Ducky's hands, his interest suddenly piqued.

"Address."

________________________________________________________

Half an hour later, Gibbs pulled up to a very expensive looking town house. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and checked the address. Obviously the masseuse business was particularly lucrative in D.C.

He slipped out of the car and walked to the front door. He knocked hard once, and when there was no answer he tried the knob. It was open – and he let himself in. A small bell rang as he entered the hallway.

"Come on in Fred" a voice shouted from what he assumed was the study at the end of the hall. "If you want to go on in and drop your pants, I'll be with you in a minute."

The startlingly attractive redhead who came out of the study a few moments later stopped and stared at him.

"You're not Fred" she said simply.

"Nooooo" Gibbs drawled.

"Crap - did I double book again?" she said as she swept her hair up into a ponytail.

She looked through an appointment book on the mantlepiece.

"You're early" she said.

Gibbs stared at her.

"I thought you were coming at seven" she continued. "But it's fine - Fred's always late anyway. And he's never in a hurry. So .. if you want to go on back I'll be with you in a moment. There's hangers back there for your clothes."

Gibbs found his eyes drawn to her mouth.

She mistook it for hesitation.

"I can assure you, its nothing I haven't seen before" she said with a smile, nodding her head towards the side room again.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"I'm not here for an appointment" he said. "But what _exactly_ goes on in there?" he asked, with a smile of his own.

"Guess you'd have to be here for an appointment to find out" she replied, her large green eyes twinkling mischievously. "I don't give freebies."

Gibbs hid a laugh behind a cough and then stopped when she continued.

"So if you don't mind me asking - if you're not my new patient, why exactly are you here?"

"Dr. Mallard wanted me to bring this round to you" he said, pulling out the box from his pocket.

Her face fell.

"Oh my God" she said, a faint flush of embarrassment colouring her cheeks. "Why didn't you say you were a friend of Dr. Mallard."

"Not often I get asked to drop my pants as soon as I enter a house. Or called Fred" he said with a smile, trying to put her at ease. "Kinda threw me for a loop."

He held out the box to her and she took it, glancing briefly at him. She opened it and gasped - a hand flying up to her mouth. Gibbs watched as she fingered the oval beads with reverence, tears glistening in her eyes.

She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile, and then took a step forward and wound her arms around his neck.

"This is for Dr Mallard" she whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

Gibbs was taken aback by the emotion he heard in her voice.

"That might be a problem" he said, trying to lighten the situation - not sure he knew what to do.

She looked at him and he was grateful to see that the tears had receded.

"Real men should have no problem hugging" she said. "And I hope you realize how lucky you are to work with someone like him every day."

Gibbs opened his mouth to answer her, even though he was stumped, but his phone rang before he could; breaking the spell that her intense gaze had woven.

He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yeah ... Gibbs."

"_Have you given it to her yet? I had a break between bodies."_

Ducky's voice came over the line, and Gibbs smiled as he handed the phone over. She took it with a confused expression and placed the receiver over her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Jennifer?"_

"Dr. Mallard .."

Gibbs watched as she paced the hallway and listened to what Ducky was saying.

"You shouldn't have – but thank you. You have no idea what it means to me. Especially today."

Gibbs didn't miss that her voice dropped a notch and trembled slightly.

"And I don't have anything in turquoise. He did? Well then I'll be sure to thank ... Jethro."

Her eyes cut to Gibbs.

"_Jethro?_" she mouthed silently at him over the phone, her eyes crinkling in amusement.

He raised his eyebrows at her but she had gone back to pacing and talking to Ducky.

Behind him the front door opened and an older man who must have been at least eighty walked in.

"Evening" he said, nodding at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded back.

Jen looked up when she saw the new arrival.

"I'll have to stop by and let you see how it looks in person. Goodnight, Dr. Mallard."

She had barely closed the phone when it rang again.

"You must be in high demand" she said as she passed the phone back.

"Gibbs" he said. "Yeah ... Di Nozzo."

He looked at his watch as he listened.

"Secure the area. On my way."

He snapped the phone shut and turned to Jen, who was ushering the octagenarian into the side room.

He leaned over to her.

"You sure you want him to drop his pants?" he whispered into her ear.

Jen suppressed a snort, but before she could think of anything to say she felt a rush of electricity breeze through her.

"Happy birthday Jenny" Gibbs said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

By the time she opened her eyes he was gone.

"Thank you ..." she called after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Di Nozzo often sat day dreaming when he was in the bullpen by himself, and today was no different. The _ping_ of the elevator, however, alerted him to incoming personnel. The long legs that stepped out grabbed his attention even more, as did the red hair. He smiled wolfishly over the top of the newspaper he was pretending to read. Gibbs might like red heads, he decided, but he was calling first dibs on this one.

He was in front of her before she had even processed that he was moving.

"_Special _Agent Anthony Di Nozzo."

He held his hand out, and she looked down at it before offering her own.

"Jennifer Shepard. I'm here to..." she began.

Tony took her elbow.

"Why don't you have a seat and then we can see _how_ I can help you."

He pulled Ziva's chair out from behind her desk and gestured to it. Jen's eyes narrowed slightly, but she sat down anyway, crossing her legs. Ducky knew she was here so he would be up soon.

"So..." Tony began, sitting down on his desk and looking Jen up and down.

The intent of his gaze amused her and she made a big show of looking round the bullpen.

"Looking for someone in particular?"

"I know someone called .. Jethro .. who works here" she said. "Do you know him?"

Tony frowned.

"Um ... I've heard of him" he replied, his gaze flicking over to the elevators – hoping the Boss wouldn't be back from his coffee run for a while.

"And?"

"Tall ... silent type o' guy. Lives in his basement."

He leant forward, his hands on his knees and flashed his teeth at her in a very open smile.

"Jennifer."

Ducky's voice reached them both and Tony didn't miss the sigh of relief that escaped the redhead.

As she stood a genuine smile graced her features.

"Dr Mallard." She took his hands in hers.

"My dear, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ducky? You look beautiful. And that necklace is very becoming – if I do say so myself."

"Well, you have excellent taste" Jenny said, smiling as she heard Tony choke on his own saliva.

"Has he been behaving himself?" he asked as looked around her at Tony, whose eyes were firmly fixed on Jen's backside.

Jen gave him a wry smile, and Ducky took her silence as her answer and patted her arm.

"We really should go. I've booked us at table at _Palena's_."

Jen's eyes lit up.

"You really know how to treat a girl."

"Only the very special ones" Ducky replied as he offered his arm and swept her out of the bullpen without a backwards glance.

Tony was still staring dumbfounded in the direction of the elevators a few minutes later when Gibbs walked back in, coffee in hand.

"Di Nozzo!"

Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head and glanced towards the elevators.

"Boss."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry Boss, miles away."

Gibbs frowned and sat down at his desk, ignoring the smirk from Tony as he stood up.

"A _Jennifer_ was just here looking for you" Tony said, studying his boss for any reaction.

Gibbs's fingers tightened fractionally around his coffee cup, but Tony was staring at his face and missed the movement.

Gibbs was saved from answering when his phone rang shrilly.

"Yeah Gibbs. Yeah, go..." he said, grabbing a pen and scribbling something down on the nearest scrap of paper. "Ok."

He snapped the phone shut and threw the keys to the van at Tony.

"Case?" the younger agent asked.

Gibbs didn't answer, just strode towards the elevators.

"On your six boss." Tony said, practically tripping over his chair as he grabbed his backpack and pulled out his phone out to call Ziva and McGee.

________________________________________

Ducky patted Jen's hand across the table.

"I had planned to take you to dinner."

Jen smiled sadly and patted back.

"That's very nice of you, Ducky" she said.

"Yes, well I didn't like thinking of you alone. Especially knowing what yesterday meant to you. Did you get a chance to go out to the cemetery?"

Jenny nodded and her eyes filled with tears for a moment.

"Every year I keep hoping it will get a little easier, you know? But it never does. People say time heals but ..."

Ducky covered her hand with his own.

"Your father killed himself on your birthday" he said gently. "A day that is happy for most holds pain and grief for you. And it's a day that already has more than enough overtones to it. But you know that he was already too far gone when he made the decision. I sincerely doubt he _knew_ it was your birthday."

Jen looked up at him tearily.

"Doesn't make it any easier though, does it?"

"No. No it doesn't" he replied, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"This made my day though" she said, raising her hand to her neck. "I can't remember the last time anybody gave me anything so meaningful."

"Well I'm glad you liked it. I'm only sorry I couldn't deliver it myself.

"Jethro was very nice about it" she said. "He works for NCIS too, doesn't he? He has that air about him. A _special-agent-in-charge_ kinda feel."

"Yes" Ducky said, smiling at the subtle fishing for information.

A fishing which lost all its subtlety a few moments later.

"Is he married?"

"Do I detect interest there, Jennifer?" Ducky asked with a smile.

"I'm not his type" she said. "But he does have the most expressive blue eyes."

"That he does" the medical examiner said with a smile.

He was about to say something else when the server materialised at their side.

"We should order" Jenny said. "I have someone coming to the house in just over an hour."

__________________________________________________________________________

"I had an injury like that once" Tony remarked to McGee as they followed Gibbs into Abby's lab two days later. "It wasn't pretty."

"Whatcha got Abs?" Gibbs asked, his voice laced with pain.

"Why are you here Gibbs?" she demanded. "I thought the medics said you needed to rest in bed for forty-eight hours, and use ice packs on your ... um .... and ... not a lot. I don't have a lot."

"Not what I wanna hear" he growled.

"You know, if it's interfering with your walking it could be like a grade two or a grade three strain" she pointed out.

"Call me when you've got something" Gibbs said as he hobbled out. "Don't make me come down here for nothing again."

"He's in a lot of pain" Abby observed after he'd gone."_And it's your fault_" she said, whirling on Tony and giving him a head slap.

"Hey!" he said, feeling affronted. "Maybe he has a hernia. Ever think about _that_?"

"Oh Tony please" said Ziva.

"It's not my fault if the guy tripped him and then kicked him while he was going down" Tony returned.

"Of course if you hadn't lost the suspect in the first place then Gibbs wouldn't have been chasing him" contributed McGee.

Abby crossed her arms.

"You _lost_ the suspect? You should be ashamed of yourself" she said before she turned back to her computer.

"Think anyone should tell him?" Tony asked – looking at the doorway.

"Tell him what?"

"That people with that kind of injury can have premature ejaculation for a while."

"Too much information Tony" Ziva said, as she walked past him shaking her head.

________________________________________________________________________

"I don't want your lectures Ducky" Gibbs growled as Tony helped him onto one of the autopsy tables a few hours later.

Abby hovered, casting worried looks at Gibbs every time he winced.

Ducky let out a laugh. If Jethro was threatening people, then chances were it wasn't that bad, but there was no denying the pain on his face that made him look tired.

"Right," Ducky said, loudly enough to startle both Abby and Tony.

They both looked at him.

"We need some privacy please."

He smiled warmly at Abby as she opened her mouth to protest, and patted her on the arm.

"Its okay, Abigail. I just want to make sure he is okay."

He steered her out of autopsy and handed her over to Tony. Then he walked around to Gibbs and placed a gentle hand on his upper thigh. Even the smallest amount of pressure had him sucking his breath in.

"I thought the people at the hospital were very clear about this, Jethro" he said.

Gibbs shrugged, his facial expression one of clear disdain at having to be the casualty for once.

"No rest for the wicked, Duck. You know that."

"_That_ is a matter of opinion, I'm afraid" the medical examiner said as he walked over to his phone.

"You phoning a friend, Duck?" Gibbs asked, a smile tugging on the edge of his lips.

Ducky grinned at the pop culture reference that were so few and far between from Gibbs, and shook his head. He pressed a few buttons and pulled the phone to his ear.

"It's Ducky" he said into the receiver.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. If he wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of mischief in the smile his old friend threw over his shoulder at him. The words Ducky was speaking were lost as Gibbs concentrated on the pain emanating from his body. But when Ducky stood in front of him again he knew he hadn't been mistaken.

"You have an appointment with Jennifer at six" he stated.

Gibbs stared down at himself – all too aware the pain was too close to his groin to have Jen anywhere near it.


	4. Chapter 4

The team looked worriedly from one to the other as Gibbs arrived in the bullpen. Even the pain across his face couldn't disguise the anger that rolled off him in waves. The sensible side of Tony, that very rarely came to the surface, decided it wouldn't be a good idea to call his boss on the rather evident limp.

"Reports?" he growled, but none of them could decide if it was the pain or the bad mood that made him growl.

They were all stuttering excuses – because they'd been quite sure he wasn't going to show up for a day or two - when they were saved by the irate voice of Ducky.

"Jethro, a word."

"Not now, Ducky" Gibbs warned.

Unperturbed, the medical examiner took a step forward into the team's area.

"Your appointment started half an hour ago."

Tony glanced at Ziva and raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"Busy" Gibbs replied.

The old ME took a look around the bullpen, noting the engrossed looks from the others, and raised an eyebrow.

"Too busy to call and say you weren't coming. Again?" he asked. "Too busy even to have one of the team call and cancel for you?"

"If I have to ask for reports one more time heads are gonna roll" Gibbs thundered.

But Ducky refused to be put off that easily.

"You've missed two appointments in as many days"  
he said. "Do you know how charming I had to be to get you the original appointment in the first place?"

When Gibbs didn't smile he lowered his voice.

"What happened? Did she not help?"

Gibbs lifted a hand and rubbed a circled against his temple, really not wanting to remember.

Maybe she had helped too much.

_**Against his wishes Ducky had had Palmer drive him to Jen's house; because driving with an injured thigh wasn't conducive to any sort of recovery, he'd insisted. He'd shifted in the passenger seat, hating being an invalid.**_

"_**Agent Gibbs?" she called from the study as she heard the front door open. "Oh .. Jethro. Hi."**_

_**She gave him a smile as she stepped out into the hallway, and he gazed at her luscious red hair as if he'd never seen red hair before.**_

"_**I was expecting an Agent Gibbs."**_

"_**That would be me" he said after raising an eyebrow.**_

_**She looked at him in bemusement for a while and then her face broke out into a grin.**_

"_**That desperate to find out what goes on in the back room, huh?" she said, her green eyes bright with teasing. He nodded towards the necklace as she fingered the turquoise beads Ducky had given her.**_

"_**Looks good on you." **_

_**She blushed slightly as she walked towards him and pushed the door to the room open.**_

"_**Just um..." **_

"_**Go in there and drop my pants?" he finished, throwing a glance in the direction she had indicated. **_

_**She grinned at him.**_

"_**Would it help if I called you Fred?" **_

_**He laughed at the ease with which they conversed, and decided that maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. **_

"_**Nah, Jethro's fine" he said, walking towards the back room, his hands already on his belt buckle.**_

_**Jen swallowed and took a deep breath before following him; wondering why Ducky hadn't told her that it was Jethro he'd been making the appointment for.**_

_**They stared at each other over the massage table.**_

"_**Um ... I meant drop your pants literally" she said with a smile.**_

_**Gibbs looked down at his underwear and then back at her.**_

"_**Use this" she said, tossing him a sheet. "I'll be back in a few moments. And really ... don't be embarassed. Nothing I haven't seen before."**_

_**She left Gibbs to his own devices, and was relieved when she knocked on the door a few minutes later and found him lying on his back, only his face showing.**_

_**She suppressed a smile and stepped over to a sink in the corner of the room.**_

"_**Cold hands or warm?" she asked.**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**Some people like me to have warm hands, others prefer them to be cold" she explained as she turned the water on. "What do you prefer? I have to handle sensitive parts so you may want to think about it."**_

"_**Sensitive parts?"**_

"_**I will most likely have to touch you Jethro" she said. "So .. warm or cold?"**_

_**He was still staring at her in something which might have been shock when she carried on. "I'm going with warm. No use in shocking your system, especially considering the location of the injury."**_

_**She stepped up to the table and reached for the sheet. **_

_**Gibbs' hand clamped over hers.**_

"_**I'll be gentle" she promised.**_

"_**That's not what I'm worried about" he hissed.**_

_**Jen took one step back and drew in a deep breath.**_

"_**I know what you're worried about" she said. "Every man who comes in here is – the first time. You're worried you'll get an erection? Well I have news for you. You will definitely be getting an erection. Don't let it bother you. I've seen hundreds of them. Now ... can we get on with it?"**_

_**She pulled the sheet up along his thighs until she had it folded over his abdomen.**_

"_**Ducky says he thinks it's .... oh ... he's right. This is pretty bad."**_

_**She palpated the area lightly and saw his eyes squeeze shut.**_

"_**Did you ice this at all?" she asked as she made a thorough inspection, pretending not to notice that his body was reacting to her touch.**_

"_**Only what they did at the hospital."**_

"_**Well it's been more than forty-eight hours, so ice is pretty much out the window now. I'm going to put a hot pack on this for a while. Lets loosen you up before I start working on you."**_

_**She covered him up and stepped over to a small microwave. She tossed what looked like a bean bag inside and waited till it was warm enough.**_

"_**Here we go" she said as she lifted the sheet again and laid the bag gently against his groin. "Gentle heat will loosen up the muscles before we start with the exercises. Did they give you anything for the inflammation?"**_

_**When Gibbs said nothing she carried on.**_

"_**I take that to mean you didn't take them?"**_

_**Gibbs nodded.**_

"_**How's that feel?" she said, nodding her head towards his nether regions.**_

"_**Warm."**_

"_**Okay. I'm sure you know this, but people who've had a groin injury need to incorporate a stretching routine into their rehabilitation. It's just a few simple stretches and we're looking for a gentle pulling sensation of the muscles right here."**_

_**Her hands on him sent the blood pumping to his groin and he bit back a groan as she kneaded the tense muscles gently. Suddenly he wasn't as confident anymore. He hadn't told Ducky or Jenny that his groin wasn't the only place he'd injured. His wrists had taken a bashing too, and he'd had a hell of a time in the shower that morning. He'd woken up fighting overwhelming arousal but flexing his wrists to give himself release had been impossible. Now, having Jen's hands on him had made that arousal come back with a vengeance, and he wasn't that sure of his control all of a sudden.**_

"**_The groin muscles are medically known as the adductors muscles. There are five of them. The adductor magnus, longus, brevis, pectineus, and gracilis."_**

_**He tried to focus on what she was saying – wishing that she'd stop touching him as she spoke. But she was intent on explaining and identifying each muscle. And each time her fingers touched his skin he felt pressure building up a notch.**_

_**He bit down on his lower lip.**_

"**_They __span the distance from the inner pelvis to the inner part of the femur."_**

_**He recognised the signals too late. What started like a tingle at the base of his penis suddenly escalated as she brushed him inadvertently. He fought back, but he was no match for the intense pressure building along his length.**_

**_It wasn't embarrassment that hit him first, it was blissful release; and the lethargy that follows an orgasm. Until he was harshly pulled back to reality by Jen's discreet cough and her fingers on his face. __Then the embarrassment hit - like a punch to the gut._**

"_**Jen ..."**_

_**She shook her head and smiled.**_

"_**No need to apologise Jethro. It really does happen all the time."**_

_**And from the matter of fact way in which she was cleaning up he knew she was serious.**_

"_**Now that that's out of the way" she said with a gentle smile "we can move onto the exercises. Sit up as soon as you're ready. I'm just going to ... wash my hands."**_

_**Gibbs wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole.**_

"It worked fine." Gibbs stated as the team all leant forward to hear his answer. His pushed down the mortification that the encounter had caused, but it only came back with the next voice he heard.

"Jethro."

Gibbs groaned and spun in his chair, shooting Tony a glare as the younger man leered at Jen.

"Ducky."

She nodded towards Ducky with a smile on her face before turning a less than amused look on Gibbs.

"You are .." she glanced at her watch, "half an hour late for our appointment. Which I take it means you weren't going to show up – especially since you missed the previous two appointments. You avoiding me?" She asked, a hand on her hip.

The rest of the team had somehow managed to stand up and group behind Jen.

"I'm fine." Gibbs replied stubbornly.

"Really?" she asked. "Show me."

She raised her eyebrows. Tony snickered but cut it off when Ziva elbowed him the ribs.

"I'm serious Jethro. Show me."

Gibbs sighed and stood, slowly, ignoring the sharp pain from his thigh as the muscle protested the movement.

Jen made a satisfied noise in the back back of her throat.

"I have cleared my diary. I will expect you in half an hour."

She nodded to everyone and swept out of the bullpen.

Ducky smiled, the mischievous grin back on his face as he looked smugly at Gibbs.

Gibbs limped off to the elevator, needing a few minutes in his conference room to clear his head.

Tony took the opportunity and pounced on the rest of the team.

"Right people, place your bets" he said, rubbing his hands together. "Ten bucks says he doesn't go."

He took a note out of his wallet.

McGee looked nervously around before handing Tony another note.

"Ten bucks says he goes."

Tony gave him a pitying look.

"Oh McNaive, he won't go."

Ziva thrust a twenty into Tony's hands.

"Twenty says she turns up here again in twenty-five minutes to drag him away."

"Ooooh good call. You're on. Except that would mean ..."

"Exactly Tony. She already knows he isn't going."

Five to seven rolled around all too quickly. The team pretended to work their reports while watching the clock, and Gibbs was in an even worse mood than he had been earlier; if that was possible.

The elevators opened and Jen stormed into the bullpen. Ziva smiled triumphantly at Tony who sighed and handed her the money.

"Jethro." Jen said standing in front of his desk.

"Its five _of _" Gibbs replied without looking up.

"You would have had to leave ten minutes ago to be at my house by seven."

"Wouldn't that apply to you too? I could have been on the road. For nothing."

Jen fixed him with a look

"If necessary we can do it here" she said instead.

"Or you could use observation." Tony suggested, the death stare that Gibbs was giving him almost worth it.

"Don't want you watching DiNozzo."

"You could use autopsy." McGee suggested.

"I had a phobia of autopsy once. Please don't give me another one."

Abby bounced into the Bullpen.

"You could use Abby's back room." Tony suggested again, knowing that he was going to get the mother of all headslaps later when the boss could actually stand up and deliver it.

"No, cos then I'd have a complex about that room too." Abby said. "Although ... it would help to know. What are we talking about exactly?"

Ziva let out a small laugh and disguised it as a cough when Gibbs' intense blue eyes turned angrily towards her.

"Or we could do it right here, Jethro." Jen said, slightly louder than necessary. "One way or the other, we're doing it."


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs tried to ignore the almost smug smile that was tugging at the corners of Jen's mouth as he ushered her into the elevators, the whispering of the team fading into nothing as the doors slid closed.

She turned to him as soon as the doors were closed and the elevators began to move."

"It really is okay you know?" he said, her voice soft and full of sincerity.

Gibbs ignored her, caught between the overwhelming urge to feel her hands on him again and the sheer embarrassment the memories of last time dredged up.

"Jethro, I'm serious."

He absentmindedly rubbed his wrist, the throbbing from landing on both of them had gotten steadily worse over the last few days. He had almost forgotten she was standing next to him until her fingers closed around it and brought it up to eye level.

His fingers unconsciously curled inwards.

"That hurt?" she asked as she assessed and kneaded the area.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, ignoring the sensations pitting in his stomach that her hands on his skin caused.

"Meh .."

She looked at him intently and picked up his other hand.

"Does _this one_ hurt?"

He angled his head slightly and let out an almost – indiscernible huff.

"It would have helped if you'd told me this when you came to see me the other night" she admonished gently.

She watched him roll his eyes, and then reached for the switch that brought the elevator to a halt.

"What else hurts, Jethro?" she asked.

"Back" he mumbled after a while when it became clear she wasn't going to let up.

"Anything else?"

He shook his head, and she watched him for a long moment before reaching out to touch his lower back.

"_Here_?" she asked.

He tried to ignore the feeling of her hand on him. He tried to ignore the fact that his heartbeat had kicked up several notches or that the only sounds in the small elevator were their breathing. She probed a particularly painful spot and he grimaced.

She stepped back and crossed her arms.

"Are you having problems with premature ejaculation?" she asked bluntly after a moment of silence.

He stared blankly at her for a second.

"Excuse me?"

"I know this is an awkward subject but we need to talk about this if we want to put you back on the right path. So ... are you having problems with premature ejaculation."

Instead of answering Gibbs raised his wrists.

"You would barely need to use those if there was a problem" she said, looking him straight in the eye. "So I'm going to ask you one last time. Have you been having problems with prema-"

"Maybe" was all Gibbs would give her.

She touched her hand to his lower back again.

"The pain in your lower back could be the result of weakened parasympathetic nerves as a result of the injury. These nerves are the ones that hold back ejaculation. Are you having trouble with erections?"

She did him the courtesy of not looking down.

"I mean are they as _hard_ as usual? Look, Jethro .." she said with a bit of annoyance in her tone "I appeciate that this is embarassing but it's what I do. I _need_ to ask these questions because I may have to refer you to a chiropractor. If you're out of alignment then this is out of my league – and I'm not ready to run risks."

"Then you get me the referral" he said, flipping the switch again.

Jen smiled.

"I need to check you out before I make that referral" she said, flipping the switch again.

Gibbs turned to face her head on.

"It's not a choice, Jethro. We're going back to my house, I'm going to check you over _properly_, I'm going to see what shape your back _and_ your groin are in, I'm going to watch you do your exercises if I think your back can handle them. And then, and only then, if I feel I'm in over my head will I refer you to a chiropractor. Any questions?"

Gibbs' only reply was to flip the switch again and stand back – but his body language spoke volumes. In more ways than one.

Jen suppressed a smile and pretended not to notice.

______________________________________________

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably as Jen crossed her arms and gave him a hard look.

She nodded at his pants.

"Drop 'em Fred."

An amused smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and he was grateful for the easiness that she had around him, even if all he wanted was to walk out the door.

"Right" she said as he struggled with the belt of his pants. "I am going to take a look at your back first, so if you want to lie on your stomach."

She arched an eyebrow when a few moments went by and he was he still struggling with his belt. She batted his hands away and deftly undid it before floating out of the room, throwing a promise to be back in a minute over her shoulder.

Gibbs had extracted himself from his pants and was lying down on the table when Jen reappeared.

He turned his head, not wanting to look in her green eyes, knowing that they were half of the problem. He heard her rub her hands swiftly together and lay them on his lower back, gently kneading, feeling for the damage as her strong hands roamed his skin.

He tried to ignore the warm feeling that spread up from his toes – fervently hoping that it wasn't going to build into more.

"Hmmm" she muttered under her breath, and the vibrations seemed to travel down her arms and right through him.

He took a deep breath as her thumbs pressed into his back and her fingers splayed across his skin.

"Ok, turn over." Jen instructed when she was satisfied.

When Gibbs didn't move, and only answered with a swift clearing of his throat Jen rolled her eyes.

"At risk of repeating myself, Jethro – nothing I haven't seen before. Now stop being such a child and _turn over_."

She watched his face carefully as he turned; taking in the wince of pain that flashed across his features before he settled himself on his back. She studiously ignored the tenting of his boxers as she probed his groin, feeling the strong but knotted muscles beneath her fingers.

Gibbs wanted to groan in frustration, or something else, at the fact that the very faintest touch from Jen could cause him to want to buck into her hands.

"Right" she said suddenly, stepping away. Her voice was slightly louder than necessary and there was a very faint blush across her cheeks.

"What's the prognosis, Doc?" Gibbs tried to joke. He sat up gingerly - careful not to move too much, less the material of his boxers rubbed the wrong way.

"Well the good news is you don't need to be referred to a chiropractor." Jen said, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "Although I would like you get an x-ray just to be sure. _But_ I _do_ think you should carry on therapy" she carried out, taking in his uncomfortable body language and almost thunderous expression.

For a second, Jen was hurt, wondering why she wasn't helping Jethro as much as she could, why he was constantly battling her. His next comment made her re-evaluate everything.

"I want a male physiotherapist."

Jen had always been good at understanding the underlying reasons for her patients resisting her. With Jethro she had been a little slower on the uptake though. But the penny dropped completely as he shifted uncomfortably and locked eyes with her.

"I want to be able to take you out for a drink" he said slowly, testing the waters. The admission caught her by surprise and she smiled crookedly.

"You think the whole patient-therapist thing would get in the way?" she asked.

"Something like that."

"Well, at least you aren't being chauvinistic. I would wipe the floor with you if you were."

She pointed a finger at him and he let out a laugh, the tightness in his groin dissipating with the humour in her voice.

She turned and picked up a phone, dialling a number with nimble fingers. Gibbs watched as she pulled the tie from her hair and shook it free, running her fingers through it, teasing out the knots. His fingers itched with the desire to run his hands through it. His eyes traveled down the length of her back, and briefly wondered what it would feel like to run his hands down it. He cocked his head to the side as his gaze rested on her shapely behind.

"Stop looking as my ass" she called over her shoulder, hand over the speaker of the phone.

"Eyes in the back of your head?" he asked.

She ignored him and carried on her conversation.

He twisted and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders and slipped off the table ass he continued to talk.

Jen turned once she'd put the phone down.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Gibbs paused in his task of redressing and stared at her, confusion clearly etched on his face.

"My friend of mine can't fit you in till the day after tomorrow. Looks like you're stuck with me."

She placed one hand on her hip and smirked at him.

"No can do" he said – his tone leaving no doubt as to his seriousness.

"Well at least I need to make sure you are doing the exercises correctly – because you need to keep doing those till you see him."

She indicated tht he should take his clothes back off.

"You want me naked for these exercises?" he teased, an eyebrow quirking above his left eye. He nearly missed the falter in her step as she walked towards him, but the clearing of her throat he didn't. He grinned to himself. At least he wasn't the only one having trouble staying focused now.

"No, underwear is fine."

Her eyes traveled down the length of his body and back up to his face. She rolled her eyes at his knowing smile and walked around behind him.

"Have you been doing them?" she asked.

Gibbs nodded mutely, all too aware of her presence behind him.

"Show me" she said.

Gibbs squatted, extending his left leg out to the side, like she had shown him the first session. He felt rather than heard her squat behind him.

She ran a hand down his leg.

"This needs to be straighter" she said into his ear, her fingers circling his calf and maneuvering his leg into the correct position. "Because you need to feel the pull _here_."

She ran her hand up his inner thigh and brushed dangerously close to his groin.

"And _here_."

Her hand stopped moving and Gibbs held his breath. Her breath against his neck, the feel of her body pressed up against him and her hand resting against him had him shifting; trying to get her to move, to do anything to help him out, because if the rapidly growing pressure and the tingles along his thigh were anything to go by, he was having a problem. She had barely touched him and he was desperate.

He felt it coming, taking him by surprise. His breath caught in his throat as her hand snuck inside his boxers and gripped him almost too tightly, her fingers around the base of his penis, effectively stopping the orgasm that had been imminent.

He groaned then and let his head fall back against her shoulder.

"Please tell me you don't do that to Fred" he said, his voice husky.

"Nope" she said quietly. "Or anyone else." She moved her hand slightly and Gibbs bit on his bottom lip. "But since you officially aren't my patient anymore," she continued, her breath hot against his neck, "consider this a taste of things to come."

She dropped her head to his shoulder for a second before making to withdraw her hand. Gibbs stopped her, his fingers curling around her wrist, feeling her pulse beneath his fingers.

"Jenny please..." Gibbs hated the desperate sound of his voice, but he was desperate, and not just for release, but desperate for Jen to bring it about.

She didn't say anything, but merely eased them both down, until he was sitting between her legs, his head still lying against her shoulder.

"Don't want you getting cramp" she whispered as her hand snuck back in and began to move; painfully slowly upwards, twisting on the upstroke.

She dragged her thumb along the length of him as her hand moved back down, and hint of nail and Gibbs couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat.

The extreme sensation that ricocheted through him made his mouth fall open and seek hers. But the only thing he could latch onto was her part of her cheek.

He couldn't even bring himself to feel embarassment.

"God, Jen" he murmured as he shuddered against her.

______________________________________________

Jen watched him as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders, marvelling at the strong muscles that rippled under his skin. He fumbled with his buttons and she rolled her eyes.

"How did you get dressed this morning?" she asked, pulling the material out of his hands.

"You don't wanna know" he said.

"Will you be okay getting home?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said. "Ducky's picking me up in ten. I'll wait outside."

She nodded.

"Once I have the all clear, I am coming back round here" he said, as she did the buttons up on his shirt.

She grinned up at him.

"To show me who's boss?" she asked.

Gibbs contemplated her, his head cocked to one side, his blue eyes staring straight into her green ones.

He moved with a speed that she hadn't anticipated, bringing his mouth over hers in a simple kiss. A kiss with underlying hunger which didn't last as long as either of them wanted because a polite cough had them practically springing apart.

Gibbs smiled down at her, released her, and nodded at the man in the doorway as he walked out.

"Give me a minute, Fred" she said as she hurried after Gibbs.

She heard the front door close as she entered the hall and managed to wrench it open as Gibbs was pulling out his cellphone to ascertain hoe far away Ducky was.

"Jethro" she called.

Gibbs snapped his phone shut and turned around, an amused expression on his face.

"Just a heads up" she said as he walked back towards her.

He cocked his head and waited.

"i think it's only fair to warn you that you're going to have exactly the same reaction with the male physiotherapist" she said before shutting the door on his stricken visage.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jennifer?" Ducky called, looking at the woman who was miles away.

She snapped her gaze back to his.

"Sorry, Ducky. What were you saying?" she asked.

Her mind had been on Jethro. It had been several weeks since she had closed the door on his face and he hadn't rung.

"I was congratulating you on a job well done, my dear." Ducky repeated, a wry smile on his face.

"What job?" she asked, her hands clasped around her coffee cup.

She had agreed to meet Ducky for coffee for a few reasons, and trying to wheedle information about Jethro was very near the top of the list.

"With Jethro. We had a bit of a ... situation at the yard. A suspect got away while Tony was interrogating him. Jethro left the boy in the dust. He wouldn't have been able to do that if you hadn't _seen_ to him" Ducky said.

Jen's eyes narrowed momentarily in confusion. Gibbs hadn't told Ducky that he'd changed physiotherapists? She found herself not wanting to admit that she was slightly hurt that he hadn't called her, but she was glad he was better. She'd seen the frustration on his face.

"Jennifer, are you alright? You've been miles away all afternoon."

Ducky reached a hand out and covered hers. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine Ducky. But I must be getting back. Thank you for the coffee."

Jen stood. Ducky followed suit.

"I'll tell Jethro you send his regards?" he asked.

"No need. But thank you."

She leant forward and kissed his cheek. Ducky watched as she wove her way through the tables of the coffee shop and gave him a small wave before pushing the door open.

Ducky was still wondering what had upset her when he made his way back to NCIS and hung up his coat in autopsy. He hadn't expected Gibbs to be sitting there waiting for him as he walked in.

"Duck." He greeted.

"Jethro. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can't a man look in on a friend?"

"He can .." Ducky drawled slowly, wondering where this was going.

He studied Gibbs for a moment.

He was almost sure he detected a combination of reluctance and embarassment – two things that one would hardly associate with the man.

"Was there anything _in particular_ that you wanted?" he encouraged

"Yeah. Where did you buy that necklace?" he mumbled.

Ducky had to strain to hear it, but he definitely caught the underlying embarrassment in Gibbs' voice.

He paused for a moment, enjoying the fact that Gibbs was squirming.

"Duck?"

As soon as impatience reared its head Ducky smiled.

"There's a little place at the _Mazza Gallerie_" he said, rattling off the name and directions. "And I do believe they had a delightful pair of matching earrings."

He gave him a knowing smile before turning away. When he turned back to see the scowl that was no doubt on Gibbs's face to find an empty suite

"Some things never change" he muttered to himself.

________________________

"Ok, Fred. I'll book you in for next week."

Jen spoke softly to the old man standing in her hallway. She reached over to her mantlepiece and picked up the appointment book. Something slipped off it as she picked it up, and fell to the floor. She frowned and knelt down, looking at the box for a while before shoving it into her pocket. She bade him farewell as he shuffled out of the door. Only then did she put her hand into the pocket and pull out the small box. She lifted the lid and bit her lip, ignoring the tears that threatened to spill as she fingered the small turquoise earrings that matched perfectly with the necklace Ducky had given her. She listened as Fred drove off and turned her attention back to the intriguing matter of how they'd got onto her mantlepiece. She heard a noise in the study down the hall and whipped her head round. Pushing the door open she found Jethro sitting at her desk with a smug, self-satisfied grin plastered on his face.

Her heart jumped into her throat at the sight of him.

"I don't want to know how you bypassed my alarm system" she said, leaning against the doorway.

He grinned at her.

"You're right, you don't wanna know."

Jen took a step into the study, noting the two glasses sitting in front of him. She was suddenly struck by relaxed he looked surrounded by dim lighting, only the desk lamp illuminating his face.

"I heard you were doing well" she said.

He looked up at her from the desk and leant back, crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh."

"And you're here now because…?"

"We made a deal."

"I thought you said you were going to take me _out._" She said, nodding in the direction of the two glasses sitting in front of him.

"I will" he said, standing and picking the glasses up. "Eventually."

She laughed as he handed her a glass, her finger tips brushing against his.

She looked him up and down with a critical eye.

"What? You wanna see me do push ups?" he asked.

She just looked at him, her green eyes wide, and licked her lips slowly.

"I have very _specific_ push ups in mind. Because I assume you have come to deliver what you owe me?"

She cocked her head to one side. Gibbs didn't ignore the tightening in his groin this time. She leant forward and whispered conspiratorially to him.

"I might even let you be the boss this one time. Just to make you feel good about yourself."

He laughed a deep throaty laugh and held up his glass.

"To … Ducky" he said.

Jen smiled, touched that he was toasting the older man who had introduced them.

"To Ducky."

She lifted the glass to her lips and kept her eyes trained on his as she took a sip. His eyes flickered down to the line of her throat as she swallowed.

"You not drinking?" she asked.

"Is the front door locked?" he asked suddenly, wrenching his eyes away from hers and glancing out of the study door.

She frowned as he took the glass out of her hand and placed it with his on the desk behind him.

"Yes, why?"

Gibbs grinned dangerously and Jen couldn't deny the rush that his smile gave her. He nodded his head at her pants.

"Drop 'em."

"You first" she countered.

He laughed at the fact that she couldn't be easily rattled as she continued.

"Anyway, I need to check your mobility if I'm going to take you on."

"Take me on?" He laughed, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. You don't think I was serious do you?"

"Serious?"

"If you think I am going to stand idly by and let you be the boss, you are sadly mistaken."

Gibbs crossed his arms, determined not to be the first one to break. But Jen did the same. They stood face to face, contemplating each other, both of them with a small smile of their face. The silence filled the room. Jen was the first one to move; taking a step towards him and reaching out. Her fingers connected with the buttons of his shirt.

"We'll do it this way" she said, her fingers making light work of the buttons.

Gibbs sucked in a breath as her nails scraped his skin, his stomach muscles tightening as she ran her hands round the waist band of his pants and pulled the shirt out. She lifted her hands and ran them down his arms, pushing the shirt off. He pulled the shirt off his hands and lifted them to her blouse.

Jen faltered when he reached the first button. His fingers were surprisingly light but the intent and concentration she saw in his eyes made her sure that he knew exactly what his gentle touch was doing to her and that he was holding just a little bit back. His fingers traced her collar bone, pushing the material out of the way, wanting to explore her skin, but the way her eyelids fluttered shut, just for a second had him running his fingers down to the buttons again, his diligence in the task of freeing her from her blouse renewed. He ran slightly calloused hands down her arms, pushing the material to the floor as she suppressed a shiver.

Gibbs grinned down at her as her hands reached his belt. Her knuckles brushed against his stomach, and he didn't miss the way her hands shook a little with, he hoped, anticipation. She undid the belt with the same practiced ease she had weeks previously. She didn't reach for the button of his pants though, instead she dragged the belt slowly through the loops, enjoying the way his hips moved towards her with each tug. She dropped the belt to the floor with a satisfying thud and concentrated on his button, her knuckles once again brushing his stomach. She wanted to run her hands up his chest, feel his muscles beneath her fingers, curl them round his neck and bring that smirking mouth down to hers. But she pushed his pants unhurriedly down his hips, watching as they fell to the floor and he toed off his shoes and kicked the pants away.

He practically growled, reaching for her and dragging the zipper of her work pants leisurely down. He wound his arms around her and snuck his hands between her skin and the pants, splaying them across her buttocks, practically lifting her off her feet as he pulled her against him. She rolled her hips slightly and grinned when she heard his sharp intake of breath. One of his hands withdrew and pushed the pants down her thighs, almost roughly, and she knew he'd had enough of slow and steady.

"Wanna take this upstairs?" He asked.

She lifted her eyes from the scar she had been studying in his chest and shook her head, her green eyes dark with undisclosed want. Gibbs swiftly lowered his head and covered her mouth with his, begging entry with his tongue. She moaned as she granted it before dragging herself away.

"I'd rather get bourbon out of the carpet than the mattress" she said by way of explanation.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes in confusion. If his brain hadn't been fuddled by the heat emanating from her body, or the fact that he could still feel her hands on him, and her lips against his, he would have noticed the glass she had in her hand. But the first

time he noticed it was when the liquid ran down his chest.

"Such finesse" she teased as he made a very undignified noise.

Before he could shout his indignation, she took a step forward and licked a long line from his navel to his suprasternal notch. Only pausing briefly to curl around a nipple. He wound his hands into her hair as she placed open mouth kisses and little nips along his collar bone, standing on her tip-toes. She pushed herself into him, from groin to chest until she was sure that he could feel her nipples pebble against his chest. His eyes fluttered shut.

She chuckled lightly and his eyes snapped open.

"The earrings" she breathed against the side of his neck "are perfect."

She kissed back down his chest, pausing again at the other nipple, gently biting down on the skin as he moaned and arched into her. He was too caught up in the feeling of her lips against his stomach to notice that she had dropped to her knees and was pulling his boxers down over his hips.

"Not this time" he said as her mouth closed over him.

He lifted her up, noting the flash of uncertainty flicker across her face. Words of reassurance failed him and he pulled her face towards him and kissed her, putting all of his desire into the kiss that left her breathless when she pulled away.

"Looks like you don't have a problem anymore" she breathed, arching her hips into his and letting out a small laugh at the groan that escaped him. "I barely had to touch you last time." She snaked her hand down his stomach and curled her fingers around him.

His hands tightened around her arms and she felt herself spinning, until her back hit the desk and he was plastered against her, his fingers trailing down her side and making their way between her legs. She nearly lost balance as she tried to open her thighs to give him the access he sought and her the release she needed. His hand left her for a second and she whimpered, until he lifted her onto the desk and reattached himself to her, his fingers teasing mercilessly, his mouth alternating between kisses and licks at her neck. Her fingers wound into his hair and she arched into him, pushing herself down against him as he withdrew at the same time. She felt him smirk against her skin.

"Jethro please…" She whispered desperately.

"Consider this a taste of things to come" he murmured back, the amusement evident in his voice, even though the underlying desire was clear for her to hear.

He pulled her off the desk, her legs automatically winding around his waist and she bit down on his shoulder. He nearly dropped her, but tightened his hold around her as she lapped at the bite with her hot mouth. His knees hit the couch and they both went tumbling downwards. He managed to stop himself from crushing her and she laughed up at him.

"You laughing at me?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. Jen put on an expression of mock seriousness and looked at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said, before winding her arms around his neck and pulling him sharply down to her, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist.

Her breath caught in her throat when he slid into her, all the way, dragging a groan from both of them. He stilled for a moment, caught by the image of her under him, her eyes wide and dark, her skin flushed, her lips parted. He felt her clench her muscles around him and arch her hips, urging him to move and he didn't need to be asked twice.

Gibbs braced his hands by her head, straightening his arms and pulled out most of the way before driving back in, reveling in the way that her eyes fluttered closed and her lip was caught between her teeth. He was lost in the rhythm and feel of her when she trailed her hands up his arms and flipped them, causing his breath to expel from his lungs forcefully as his back hit the floor. Before he even had a chance to scowl at her, she was moving, not quiet enough, driving him crazy.

"Jen…" he growled.

Her smirk turned into a look of surprise as he rolled them and claimed her mouth again. He lifted his hips and drove into her, dragging a moan from deep in her as she wound her legs around him and angled her hips upwards.  Their rhythm became faster, their breathing move laboured as Gibbs drove her over the edge, breathing his name out as her muscles clenched around him. His movements faltered for a second before he crashed over with her, shuddering deep within her.

She pulled him down, and settled her head on his chest, his heartbeat pounding against her ear. His fingers traced up her arm and one hand wound into her hair. She gently scratched abstract patterns on his chest with a fingernail.

"I can hear you thinking" he said after a moment.

Jen laughed gently.

"What?" he pressed, dropping a kiss to her hair.

"Please tell me you didn't do _that_ with your other physiotherapist?"


End file.
